


Broken Hearts

by DarkEmb3r



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Relationships, Heartbreak, I'm Sorry, Unrequited Love, pain and suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEmb3r/pseuds/DarkEmb3r
Summary: Nothing breaks a heart like unrequited love. Right?





	Broken Hearts

It was a Wednesday when he felt his heart break. When his whole world shattered into a million pieces and his perfectly created wall crumbled. It was an ordinary day, and yet it was extraordinarily painful.  
Walking through the Tower, a grin in place as he had yet again succeeded at his newest project. Walking into the main sitting area he saw Steve. His grin grew, his heart working a little faster as butterflies (“God, butterflies? What am I? a 16 year old girl?”) filled his stomach. As he went to call out for him the only other occupant of the room placed his lips to Steve’s. A blush spread across Steve’s face.  
Tony felt his grin fall away and his heart drop. Pain such as he hadn’t felt before filled his chest, his body. His throat ached and his eyes burned. His breathing increased and he became disoriented. The world blurred as he turned and headed back to the elevator. He grabbed a few bottles of whiskey on his way before heading down to his lab.   
There he sat as he tried to numb his pain. Tears fell in torrents as he cursed his luck. Everything hurt. His mind grew foggy, his heart remained heavy, and yet he still could not numb the pain. He could not ignore it.  
He tried to work on his project, plans for nanotech. But his mind would not focus. Between the fogginess and thoughts of Steve his mind would not let him. And so he continued to drown himself.

They found him 4 days later, unconscious with a multitude of whiskey bottles scattered around the lab. He was alive. He was breathing. And when he woke it was to Steve’s worried face looking at him. He scrambled away, avoiding eye contact with the man.  
“Leave.” His voice was hoarse from days of silence and tears. Bloodshot eyes remained firmly gazing towards the ground. Tear tracks stained his cheeks and his hair was mussed. The smell of oil and metal and whiskey rolled off him in waves. And yet Steve stayed still.  
“No. We’ve been worried Tony. I’ve been worried.”   
Tony scoffed in response.  
“Tony-“  
“GO! Just leave!” Tony’s breathing had picked up. “Please just go. Please.” And with the last please his voice broke and tears began to fall again. He angrily wiped them away.   
Steve stared at him before sighing and sitting beside him. Tony scooted away, trying to put distance between them. Steve’s face fell when he did. “Did I do something?”  
Tony froze when he asked. And then he laughed. It wasn’t a happy laugh either. It was bitter, full of pain and sorrow. He laughed for a good ten seconds before turning his gaze up to Steve. “Did you do something? Oh that’s gold. I’ll tell you what you did. You took my heart. You found the door and let yourself in. And I didn’t stop you. You turned my heart into a golden palace, repaired the cracks and missing chunks. And then you tore it apart. Tore it down to its foundations. You broke the wall, crumbled it into dust. And when all was said and done, you walked away. You left it in pieces and you didn’t care.” Tony’s voice broke again as his rant ended, before grabbing the nearest bottle of whiskey and tipping it back. He pulled it away when he realized it was empty, looking at it with disgust before throwing it away from him.  
Steve stared at him, trying to process what he had just been told. “You love me?”  
“And there it is. Glad to see you are intelligent after all.”  
“Tony I-“  
“Please. Steve-‘ His voice caught for a moment, “Steve please go. I just need to be alone. I can’t- I can’t handle being around you right now. Please.” His voice became soft, barely a whisper. Steve sighed.  
“Alright. But I’m sending Pepper down here to check on you. And to bring you some food. And please, stop drinking. You’re going to kill yourself at this rate.”  
He got a scoff in return, before he stood and headed out of the lab. Their conversation on repeat in his head.  
Tony didn’t leave the lab for another 2 weeks. And when he did, he avoided Steve as much as possible. After all, nothing breaks a heart like seeing the person you love loving someone else.


End file.
